Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 5 + (6 - 8 \times 8) \times 1 $
Explanation: $ = 5 + (6 - 64) \times 1 $ $ = 5 + (-58) \times 1 $ $ = 5 - 58 $ $ = -53 $